


[podfic] against the fortress

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: grow up mean [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Multi, Podfic, Sequel, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Reyes isn't the only big fish in Rio and Vince won't stop snickering for some reason.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Sequel to <span class="u">she's liable to grow up mean</span>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] against the fortress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [against the fortress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368625) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] she's liable to grow up mean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930547) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sequel, Threesome, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover  
****

**Music:**  [Irresistible](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNkivNlkjj8), as performed by Fall Out Boy  
****

**Length:**  00:21:20  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FatF_BtVS\)%20_against%20the%20fortress_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
